


True Form

by Confused_Traveler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Half-Sibling Incest, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Traveler/pseuds/Confused_Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his betrayal, Jon Snow is greeted by his mother, but he is sent back. This time in the body he was meant to have. He is told to meet his brother and retake their birthright. femJon and A Dance with Dragons spoilers.</p><p>I own Nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of the Beginning

All he felt was the cold. 

He fell to the frosty ground and prepared for the icy embrace. However, just moments after his contact, he felt a sense of warmth. Then all the world turned into a bright light.

Jon emerged into a grassy plain with beautiful rolling hills. He saw a young, pretty woman standing there, waiting for him with a smile.

"Arya? Are you dead too?" he asked the woman.

She laughed. "No, Jon. I'm not Arya. I am Lyanna Stark, your mother."

Jon's mouth dropped open in shock. He stared at her for a few moments that felt like hours. Then he ran forward and embraced her. After awhile, they broke apart. 

"My son, you were not supposed to die yet. You were not even supposed to be my son." Jon looked his mother, confused.

"Yes. You were supposed to be my daughter. Rhaegar wanted his third child to match with Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters. Your name is really Visenya.Apparently my difficult pregnancy disrupted the ways the gods intended. Now the gods have deemed it fit to take you back to Westeros and fulfill your prophecy. This time, doing it the right way. After all, the dragon must have three heads."

"But Mother, as I last recall, I was at the Wall, lying in a pool of blood." 

"Melisandre will help you. She has been talked to by the gods. I know she may seem a little crazy. They had to work around that, posing as her beloved Lord of Light. She will make sure you are brought back and then sent South, to Aegon." Now the world was starting to fade again. 

"Travel carefully and remember, you will be different this time."

"Different how?" Jon asked. 

"You will be as you were meant to be, my Visenya," she said with a smirk. Now it dawned on Jon what was happening. The light continued to fade and then he could see nothing, but smelt smoke rushing around him. Then he fell unconscious

*****

"Oh, once Lord Commander rises." The hypnotic voice of the priestess somewhat soothed the massive headache Jon was suffering from. Rising carefully, he put a hand to his head, feeling his hair in the process. It felt softer and longer. As he moved his hair in front of his eyes to examine it, he saw a delicate, small hand, not his normal, calloused fingers. Jon shot up and looked around, recognizing his chambers, with Melisandre at his side. He bolted to the looking glass and stared at his new reflection.

He saw a girl, no older than ten and five. A beautiful girl at that.

She looked like his mother. Long, slightly curled dark brown hair, grey eyes and pale skin. A very narrow waist, with a nice pair of breasts, not too large, not too small and, he could sense a very nice posterior. She looked like many of the serving girls that King Robert had harassed. After realizing that this beauty was him, he promptly lost consciousness again, but this time with a very excited red priestess looking on.


	2. The Meeting

Jon/Visenya  
Visions came to Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. Now I am former Lord Commander, as I am now also a former boy. Visenya, as she realized she must now go by this new name, saw who could only her father standing before her. His purple eyes and silver whipped around in the wind. In his hands he clutched a crown of blue roses and what looked to be a jug of fine Dornish, gifts for his two wives.

“Visenya, you must travel south and get to the Stormlands. Your brother awaits you.” He then began to fade away.

Visenya bolted upright. She noticed that the Red Witch was still there, but she had been moved to Melisandre’s chambers. She also noticed she was wearing a night shift, and blushed when she realized the witch must have undressed her. 

“How did you save me?” 

The Red witch smiled and said, “Once you fell, brought forth my men and killed those traitors. I had you brought to your chambers and then you began to change. It really was quite fascinating to watch. I asked R’hllor to show me Azor Ahai and I was showed you alongside a two silver-haired people. After you fell asleep the second time, I had you brought to my chambers.”

Visenya nodded and then stood up. She almost fell flat on her face as she adjusted to new distribution of weight and fact that she was unconscious for so long. She started looking around the room for her clothes. 

“Where do you think you are going?”

“I must get to my brother. Now tell me, where are my clothes?”

“Oh, your clothes are gone. We burned them with a fake body to show you had died. Alys Karstark, who helped save you by the way, has agreed to help get you some new clothes. Her wildling friends will help get you safely to the sea. I must remain here with the Queen.”

A short while later, Visenya was dressed in a dark blue dress with riding boot. Long woolen leggings helped shield her legs from the cold. Val and other wildling women had given a coat with silver fur to her. Val would also accompany her south. Once she was ready, Visenya set out with some wildlings to the sea. A letter had been sent ahead to the fleet at Eastwatch saying that they should expect the arrival of the wildling princess. Visenya was going disguised as a servant girl to Val.

Aegon VI  
He had had odd dreams before, but this may have to be a new record for outlandishness. His father had appeared to him and told him that a sister he had never known before was coming to him. That she was not only to be his wife but had spent the past fifteen years as a boy. Aegon would have liked to dismiss this dream, but he had had prophetic dreams before and this dream had come to him every night for about two weeks.

He could not just ignore these dreams and when he brought them up to Jon Connington, he was told that his father desperately wanted a second daughter.   
Time went by and now his army grew after Dorne had joined his ranks. They were preparing to march to Storm’s End and take it in siege. Few ships sailed through the Griffin’s Roost and when a ship with no colors came to the harbor, it created quite the commotion. 

Jon was officially stumped as he read the report after the ship was searched and the crew questioned. “This makes absolutely no sense. A ship sailed by smugglers, hired by the Baratheon and carrying wildlings. By the way, the wildling princess wishes an audience with you, Prince Aegon.”

“Well, by all means, grant it.” Aegon was very curious to see what this mysterious company was like.

Later that same day, the newcomers came to main hall. A tall beautiful woman came in first, followed closely by an even more beautiful, but shy girl with dark hair. Aegon looked at the girl and recognized her from his dreams.

“Sister?”

Visenya

It was very warm this far south. Granted it was snowing, but it was nothing like the Wall. She had shed her stockings and coat and prepared to meet her brother. She only grew more nervous as she approached the hall. The doors opened and there she saw a handsome young man sitting there.

“Sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, but important chapter to set up main storyline.

**Author's Note:**

> So just starting this work to get it out there. I will probably work on this more after Rhaegar's Wish or Mine By Rights or when I just need a break from those two. Also, I know its a little short chapter, but it will get longer.


End file.
